wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział V
Jesień szła coraz głębsza. Blade dnie wlekły się przez puste, ogłuchłe pola i przymierały w lasach coraz cichsze, coraz bladsze – niby te święte Hostie w dogasających brzaskach gromnic. A co świtanie – dzień wstawał leniwiej, stężały od chłodu i cały w szronach, i w bolesnej cichości ziemi zamierającej; słońce blade i ciężkie wykwitało z głębin w wieńcach wron i kawek, co się zrywały gdzieś znad zórz, leciały nisko nad polami i krakały głucho, długo, żałośnie... a za nimi biegł ostry, zimny wiatr, mącił wody stężałe, warzył resztki zieleni i rwał ostatnie liście topolom pochylonym nad drogami, że spływały cicho niby łza – krwawe łzy umarłego lata, i padały ciężko na ziemię. – A co świtanie – wsie budziły się później: leniwiej bydło szło na paszę, ciszej skrzypiały wierzeje i ciszej brzmiały głosy przytłumione martwotą i pustką pól, i ciszej, trwożniej tętniło życie samo – a niekiedy przed chałupami albo i w polach widni byli ludzie, jak przystawali nagle i patrzyli długo w dal omroczoną, siną... albo i te rogate, potężne łby podnosiły się od traw pożółkłych i przeżuwając z wolna, zatapiały ślepia w przestrzeń daleką... daleką...i kiedy niekiedy głuchy, żałosny ryk tłukł się po pustych polach. A co świtanie – mroczniej było i zimniej, i niżej dymy rozsnuwały się po nagich sadach, i więcej ptaków zlatywało do wsi i szukało schronienia po stodołach i brogach, a wrony siadały na kalenicach, to wieszały się na nagich drzewach lub krążyły nad ziemią kracząc głucho – jakoby pieśń zimy śpiewając żałosną. Południa były słoneczne, ale tak martwe i nieme, że poszumy lasów dochodziły głuchym szmerem i bełkot rzeki rozlegał się jak łkanie bolesne, a szczątki babiego lata rwały się nie wiadomo skąd i przepadały w ostrych, zimnych cieniach chałup. A smętek konania był w tych południach cichych, na pustych drogach leżało milczenie, a w odartych z liści sadach czaiła się głęboka melancholia żałości i trwogi zarazem. I często, coraz częściej niebo powlekało się burymi chmurami, że już o letnim podwieczorku musiano schodzić z pól, bo mrok ogarniał świat... Doorywano podorówki, że niektóry kładł skibę ostatnią już o gęstym mroku, a wracając do dom obzierał się jeszcze 'za się za rolę i żegnał ją westchnieniem do wiosny. A na przedwieczerzę często spadały deszcze, krótkie były jeszcze, ale zimne i coraz częściej przeciągały się do zmroku – do długiego jesiennego zmroku, w którym jak kwiaty złote płonęły okna chat i szkliły się kałużami puste drogi – a mokra zimna noc tłukła się o ściany i pojękiwała w sadach. Nawet ten bociek z przetrąconym skrzydłem, co się był ostał i którego widywano samotnie brodzącym po łąkach, przychodzić jął pod bróg Boryny abo i zasię na samo podwórze, gdzie mu Witek skwapliwie podrzucał na przynętę jadło. A i dziady różne coraz częściej nawiedzały wieś; i te zwyczajne, proszalne, co z torbą głęboką i z pacierzem długim szły od drzwi do drzwi, przeprowadzane ujadaniem piesków – a były i drugie, insze, takie, co od miejsc świętych ciągnęły i znały Ostrą Bramę, Częstochowę i Kalwarię, a rade opowiadały długimi wieczorami, co się gdzie we świecie dzieje i jakie cuda się gdzie stały, a trafiał się niekiedy i taki, któren po cichu powiadał się aż z Ziemi Świętej i takie cudeńka prawił, takie kraje znał, przez takie wielgachne morza jechał, tyla przygód doznał, że aż dziw ogarniał słuchających pobożnie, a niejednemu i uwierzyć było trudno w to wszystko... Ale chciwie słuchał, jako że każden rad się czegoś nowego dowiedział, a i wieczory były długie, i do świtu wyspać się jeszcze można było choćby i na oba boki. Hej ! Jesień to była, późna jesień ! I ani przyśpiewków, ni pokrzyków wesołych, ni tego ptaszków piukania, ni nawoływań nie słychać było we wsi – nic, jeno ten wiatr, pojękujący w strzechach, jeno te dżdże, sypiące jakoby szkliwem po szybach, i to głuche, wzmagające się co dnia bicie cepów po stodołach. Lipce martwiały równo, jako te pola okólne, co wyczerpane, szare, odarte w odpocznieniu leżały i cichości tężenia; jako te drzewiny nagie, poskręcane, żałobne, drętwiejące z wolna na długą, długą zimę... Jesień to była, rodzona matka zimy. Ino się tym pokrzepiano, że nie ma jeszcze pluchy, że drogi nie bardzo rozmiękły i może wytrzyma pogoda do jarmarku, na któren całe Lipce się wybierały, jakby na odpust jaki. Bo jarmark miał być na świętą Kordulę, walny i ostatni już przed Godami, więc się nań wszyscy szykowali należycie. Już na parę dni przedtem deliberowano po wsi, co by się sprzedać dało, czy z inwentarza, czy z ziarna abo też z drobnego przychówku. A że na zimę szło, to i kupować trza było niemało i z przyodziewku, i ze sprzętów, i z różnych różności gospodarskich, z czego i różne turbacje poszły, i swary, i kłótnie po chałupach, boć wiadomo przeciech, że u nikogój się nie przelewa a o grosz gotowy coraz to trudniej. A tu i rychtyk w ten czas i płacić przychodziło podatki, to gminne składki i spłaty różne między sobą, a często i przednówkowe pożyczki, a jak niejeden to i zasługi służbie – tyla tego razem, że niektóren, choćby i z półwłókowych, ciężko wzdychał i kalkulował, a nic nie wychodziło bez wyprowadzenia na jarmark konia abo i krowy, a już o biedniejszych to i nie ma co rzec. Więc też i jaki taki wyprowadzał krowinę przed oborę, wycierał jej ognojone boki wiechetkiem i na noc przyrzucał koniczyny, to gotowanego jęczmienia z kartoflami. byle jeno wypęczniała ździebko; któren znów przysposabiał stare, poślepłe całkiem wywłoki, żeby chyla tyla do koni były podobne na ten przykład. Insze znowu młóciły zawzięcie dnie całe, żeby zdążyć na jarmark. I u Borynów sposobiono się raźnie; stary z Kubą domłócał pszenicy, a Józka z Hanką, co im ino czasu ostawało, to podpasały maciorę i te gąski wybrane z ostawianych na chowanie, Antek zaś z Witkiem, że to leda dzień spodziewano się deszczów; jeździli do boru po susz na ogień i po ściółkę, z której co poszło do obory, a resztę zwalali pod chałupę do ogacenia ścian. I tak ta przyspieszona robota trwała aż do późna w noc ostatnią przed jarmarkiem; dopiero gdy pszenica już we worach leżała na wozie wtoczonym do stodoły i wszystko było przyrządzone na jutro – siedli wszyscy razem do wieczerzy w Borynowej izbie. Na kominie buzował się wesoły ogień ze świerczyny, potrzaskujący cięgiem, a oni jedli wolno i w milczeniu, ze to po spracowaniu nikomu się odzywać nie chciało, aż dopiero kiedy skończyli i gdy już kobiety posprzątały miski i garnki z ławy, Boryna rzekł, coś niecoś przysuwając się do komina: – Przed świtaniem trza ruszyć! – Juści, że nie później – odrzekł Antek i zabrał się do smarowania uprzęży, Kuba strugał bijak do cepów, a Witek obierał kartofle na rano i raz w raz poszturchiwał Łapę, któren leżał obok i wybierał sobie pchły zębami. Cichość się uczyniła, że ino ogień trzaskał i świerszcze za kominem poskrzypiwały niekiedy, a z drugiej strony domu dochodził plusk wody i szczękanie mytych garnków. – Kuba, ostaniesz to w służbie dłużej, co? Kuba spuścił ośnik, którym strugał, i zapatrzył się w ogień tak długo, aż Boryna mu przypomniał. – Słyszałeś, com ci rzekł? – Słyszeć słyszałem, ino tak w głowę zachodzę, że po prawdzie to krzywdy mi nijakiej u was nie było... Juści, ale ino... – urwał zakłopotany. – Józia, daj no gorzałki i co przegryźć, co mamy na sucho radzić, kiej Żydy jakie – zarządził stary i przysunął przed komin ławkę, na której Józia wnet postawiła butelkę, wianek kiełbasy i chleb. – Napij się, Kuba, i rzeknij swoje słowo. – Bóg zapłać, gospodarzu... Ostać, tobym się ostał, ino...ino... – Postąpię ci coś niecoś!... – Przydać by się przydało, bo to i kożuch zlatuje ze mnie., i buciska też, a i kapot jaki kupiłbym... już jak ten dziadak jaki jest człowiek, że nawet do kościoła iść, to ino do kruchty... bo jakże mi przed ołtarz w takim obleczeniu... – A w niedzielę nie baczyłeś na to, inoś się pchał tam, gdzie najpierwsze... – rzekł surowo Boryna. – Juści... Hale... Prawda... – bąkał srodze zawstydzony i ciemny rumieniec oblał mu twarz. – A to i dobrodziej naucza, żeby szanować starszych. Napij no się, Kuba, na zgodę i słuchaj, coć rzeknę, a sam się pomiarkujesz, że co parobek, to nie gospodarz... Kużden ma swoje miejsce i la każdego co innego Pan Jezus wyznaczył. Wyznaczył ci Pan Jezus twoje, to go się pilnuj i nie przestępuj, na pierwsze miejsce się nie pchaj i nie wynoś się nad drugie – bo zgrzeszysz ciężko. I sam dobrodziej ci powtórzy to samo, że tak być musi, bych porządek na świecie był. Miarkujesz se, Kuba? – Nie bydlem przeciech i swoje pomyślenie mam. – To baczże, byś się nad drugie nie wynosił. – I... inom bliżej ołtarza chciał być... – Pan Jezus z każdego kąta słyszy, nie bój się. I po co się pchać między najpierwsze, kiej wszyscy wiedzą, ktoś jest? – Juści, juści... gospodarzem byłbym, to i baldach nosić bym nosił, a i dobrodzieja pod pachę wiódł, i w ławkach siadał, i z książki głośno śpiewał... a żem ino parobek, chocia i syn gospodarski, to mi w kruchcie stać abo przed drzwiami, jako te pieski... – powiedział smutno. – Takie już na świecie urządzenie jest i nie twoja głowa zmieni. – Pewnie, że nie moja, pewnie. – Napij się jeszcze, Kuba, i rzeknij, co ci mam zasług dodać. Kuba wypił, ale że go już nieco zamroczyła gorzałka, to uwidziało mu się, że w karczmie siedzi z Michałem od organisty abo i z drugim kamratem i rajcują se swobodnie, wesoło, jak równy z równym. Rościebnął ździebko kapotę, wyciągnął nogi, buchnął pięścią w ławkę i zakrzyknął: – Cztery papierki i rubla zadatku dołoży – to ostanę. – Widzi mi się, żeś pijany abo ci się w głowie popsuło – zawołał Boryna, ale Kuba szedł już za myślą swoją i dawnym marzeniem, a zresztą nie słyszał gospodarskiego głosu, więc rozprostowywał skurczoną duszę, rósł w ambit i taką pewność siebie, jakoby samym gospodarzem się poczuł. – Cztery papierki i jeszcze jeden zadatku dołoży, to u niego ostanę, a nie, to psiachmać na jarmark pójdę i służbę se znajdę, choćby i na furmana do cugowych we dworze... Znają mię, iżem robotny i na wszystkim w polu czy kiele domu się znający, że niejednemu gospodarzowi bydło paść u mnie –a uczyć się... A nie, to ptaszki strzelał będę i dobrodziejowi nosił abo i Janklowi... a nie... – Cie... Kuternoga jeden, jak bryka. Kuba! – krzyknął ostro stary. Kuba zamilkł, wytrzeźwiał z rozmarzenia, ale hardości nie stracił, bo jął się nieustępliwym czynić, że Boryna rad nierad dorzucał mu po półrublu, to po złotówce, aż i stanęło, że obiecał mu na przyszły rok dołożyć trzy ruble i dwie koszule miasto zadatku. – Ho, ho, ptaszek z ciebie – wołał stary przepijając do niego na zgodę, choć zły był, że tyla pieniędzy wywalić musi, ale wagować się nie było co, bo Kuba wartał i więcej, robotny parob, choćby i za dwóch, gospodarskiego nie ruszył i o inwentarz dbał więcej niźli o siebie, choć i kulawy był, i mocy wielkiej nie miał, ale na gospodarstwie się znał – można się całkiem spuścić na niego, że wszystko, jak przynależało, zrobi i jeszcze najemnika przypilnuje. Poradzili jeszcze o tym i o owym, i gdy się rozchodzili, Kuba już ode drzwi nieśmiało całkiem się ozwał: – Zgoda na trzy ruble i dwie koszule, ino... ino... nie przedawajcie źrebicy... przy mnie się ulęgła... kożuchem swoim przyodziewałem, żeby nie przemarzła... tobym nie ścierpiał, żeby ją Żyd jaki bijał libo i łachmytek z miasta... Nie sprzedawajcie... złoto, nie źrebica... kiej ten dzieciak posłuszna... koń taki, że i drugi człowiek – prosty pies przy niej. Nie sprzedawajcie... – Ani mi to w głowie nie postało. – Bo w karczmie powiedali i... bojałem się... – Opiekuny, psiekrwie, zawżdy najlepiej wiedzą! Kuba byłby go za nogi ułapił z radości, ino śmieć nie śmiał, to nadział czapę i poszedł rychło, jako że i czas było spać bacząc na jarmark jutrzejszy. Jakoż i nazajutrz, jeszcze przed świtaniem, że nieledwie po drugich kurach, a już na wszystkich drogach i ścieżkach do Tymowa ruszali się ludzie. Kto jeno żył, to z całej okolicy walił na jarmark. Nad ranem upadł mocny deszcz, ale po wschodzie przetarło się nieco, ino niebo było zasnute burymi chmurzyskami, a nad nizinnymi ziemiami wsiały mgły szare, kieby zgrzebne płótna, do cna przemiękłe, i po drogach szkliły się kałuże, a gdzieniegdzie po dołkach błoto chlupało pod nogami. I z Lipiec wychodzono od wczesnego rana. Na topolowej drodze za kościołem i hen, aż do lasów, widny był łańcuch wozów, toczących się wolno, krok za krokiem, taka ciżba była, a bokami, po obu stronach, ino się mieniło od czerwonych wełniaków i białych kapot chłopskich. Tyla narodu szło, jakby wieś cała wychodziła. Szli gospodarze co biedniejsi, szły kobiety, szły parobki i dziewczyny, i komornicy też szli, a i biedota sama –najemnicy takoż ciągnęli, bo jarmark to był ten, na którym godzono się do robót i zmieniano służby. Kto co kupić, kto sprzedać, a jensi byle jarmarku użyć. Któren wiódł na postronku krowinę albo i ciołaka, kto zaś gnał przed sobą maciorę z prosiętami, co ino pokwikiwały i rwały się tak, że trza je było cięgiem oganiać i stróżować, bych pod wozy nie wpadły; jenszy człapał się na szkapie; drugie oganiały wystrzyżone barany, gdzieniegdzie zaś bieliło się stadko gęsi z podwiązanymi skrzydłami, to grzebieniaste koguty wyzierały spod zapasek kobiecych... A i wozy niezgorzej jechały wyładowane, raz w raz z jakiegoś półkoszka spod słomy wyzierał ryj karmnika i kwiczał, aż gęsi gęgały zestrachane i psy, co szły zarówno z ludźmi, doszczekiwać poczynały przy wozach I szli tak całą drogą, że choć szeroka była, a pomieścić się trudno wszystkim było, że jaki taki schodził na pole w bruzdy. O dużym już dniu, kiej się tak przetarło na niebie, że ino, ino słońca było patrzeć, wyszedł i Boryna z chałupy; przódzi już, bo o świtaniu, Hanka z Józką pognały maciorę i podpasionego wieprzka, a Antek powiózł dziesięć worków pszenicy i pół korczyka czerwonej koniczyny. W domu ostawał tylko Kuba z Witkiem i Jagustynka, przywołana, żeby jeść uwarzyła i krów dojrzała. Witek beczał w głos pod oborą, bo chciało mu się na jarmark. – Czego się to głupiemu zachciewa! – mruknął Boryna, przeżegnał się i poszedł pieszo, bo liczył, że się po drodze przysiędzie do kogo; jakoż i zaraz tak się stało, bo tuż za karczimą dopędził go organista, jadący bryczką w parę tęgich koni. – Cóż to, na piechty, Macieju? – La zdrowia... Niech będzie pochwalony. – Na wieki. Siadajcie z nami, zmieścimy się! – proponowała organiścina. – Bóg zapłać. Doszedłbym, ale jak powiadają, zawżdy milej duszy, kiej ją wóz ruszy – odrzekł sadowiąc się na przednim siedzeniu, plecami do koni. Podali sobie przyjaźnie ręce z organistami i konie ruszyły. – A pan Jaś skąd się wziął, to już nie w klasach? – zapytał chłopca, siedzącego z parobkiem i powożącego. – Przyjechałem tylko na jarmark! – zawołał wesoło organiściuch. – Zażyjcie, francuska... – proponował organista pstrzykając w tabakierkę. Zażyli i pokichali solennie. – Cóż tam u was? Sprzedajecie co dzisiaj? – Bogać ta nie, powieźli do dnia pszenicę, a kobiety pognały świnię. – Aż tyle! – wykrzyknęła organiścina. – Jasiu, weź szalik, bo chłodno! – zawołała do syna. – Ciepło mi, zupełnie ciepło – zapewniał, lecz mimo to okręciła mu czerwonym szalem szyję. – Abo to wychody małe? Już nie wiada, skąći brać na wszystko... – Nie narzekajcie, Macieju, chwalić Boga, macie dosyć... – Przeciech tej ziemi nie ugryzę, a gotowego grosza w zapasie nie ma. – Bo rozpożyczacie... mało to macie po ludziach?... Wiedzą sąsiedzi, jak kto siedzi!... Ale Boryna, nierad tym wypominkom przy parobku, pochylił się szybko i cicho zapytał: – A pan Jaś długo będzie jeszcze w klasach? – Do świąt jeno. – Wróci do dom czy też do urzędu pójdzie? – Moiściewy, a cóż by w domu robił na tych piętnastu morgach. A mało to jeszcze drobiazgu!... A czasy ciężkie, jak z kamienia... – westchnęła. – Bo i prawda, chrztów to ta jeszcze jest dosyć, ale co z tego za profit! – Pochówków nie brakuje przeciech – dorzucił ironicznie Boryna. – I... co za pochowki, sama biedota mrze, a ledwie parę razy ww rok zdarzy się jakiś gospodarski pogrzeb, z którego coś kapnie. – A i wotyw coraz mniej, a i targują się jak te Żydy! – dorzuciła. – Z biedy to wszystko idzie i ze złych czasów ˇ– usprawiedliwiał Boryna. – Ale i z tego, że ludzie o zbawienie swoje ani tych w czyśćcu ostających nie zabiegają. Probosczcz nieraz o tym mówił do mojego. – I dworów coraz mniej. Dawniej, kiedy się jeździło po snopkach czy z opłatkami, czy po kolędzie, czy też po spisie – to jak w dym do dworu – nie żałowali i zboża, i pieniędzy, i leguminy. A teraz, Boże zmiłuj się, każdy gospodarz się kurczy i jak ci da snopczynę żyta, to pewnie zjedzoną przez myszy, a jak tę ćwiartczynę owsa dostaniesz, to pewnie plew w nim więcej niźli ziarna. Niech żona powie, jakie mi to jajka dawali latoś za spis wielkanocny – więcej niż połowa była zbuków. Żeby człowiek nie miał tej trochy gruntu, toby jak dziad żebrać musiał – zakończył podsuwając Borynie tabakierkę. – Juści, juści... – potakiwał Boryna, ale nie jego tumanić, wiedział ci on dobrze, że organista pieniądze ma i na procenta albo i na odrobek komornikom rozpożycza, to ino uśmiechał się na te wyrzekania i znowu spytał o Jasia... – I cóż, do urzędu pójdzie?... – Co? Mój Jaś do urzędu, na pisarka? Nie po tom sobie od gęby odejmowała, żeby skończył szkoły, nie. Do seminarium pójdzie na księdza... – Na księdza! – A bo mu to źle będzie? A bo to któren ksiądz ma źle?... – Pewnie, pewnie... a i honor jest, i to, jak powiadają, że kto ma księdza w rodzie, temu bieda nie dobodzie...powiedział wolno i z szacunkiem poglądał przez ramię na chłopaka, pogwizdującego koniom, że to przystanęły nieco dla potrzeby swojej... – Mówili, że i młynarzów Stacho księdzem miał być a teraz jest pono we wielgich szkołach i na dochtora praktykuje... – Ale, księdzem by być takiemu łajdusowi, przecież moja Magda jest już w szóstym miesiącu, i to od niego... – Powiedali, że to od młynarczyka. – Ale, prawda była, młynarzowa tak gada, żeby swojego zasłonić. Rozpustnik to, że niech ręka boska broni, prawie mu iść na doktora. – Juści, że księdzem być lepiej, bo to i Panu Jezusowi chwała, i ludziom na pociechę – pogłaskał ją chytrze Boryna, bo co się tam miał spierać z kobietą, i całkiem uważnie słuchał jej wywodów, a organista raz po raz uchylał czapki i głośnym: "Na wieki!" odpowiadał na pozdrowienia wymijanych ludzi. Jechali truchtem i Jasio chwacko wymijał wozy, to ludzi, to inwentarz prowadzony, aż dopadł lasu, gdzie już luźniej było i droga szersza. Zaraz na skraju dopędzili Dominikową, jechała z Jagną i Szymkiem, a krowa uwiązana za rogi szła za wozem, z którego wyglądały białe szyje gąsiorów, cięgiem syczących, jako te żmije. Pochwalili Boga, a Boryna aż się wychylił przy mijaniu i zawołał: – Spóźnita się! – Zdążym na czas! – odkrzyknęła Jagna ze śmiechem. Przejechali, ale organiściuch parę razy obracał się za nią, aż w końcu spytał: – To Jagusia Dominikowa? – Ona ci sama, ona – powiedział Boryna patrząc z oddalenia na nią. – Nie poznałem, bo dobrze już ze dwa lata jej nie widziałem. – Młódka to jest jeszcze, a wtedy bydło pasała. Rozbuchała się ino, kiej jałowica na koniczynie – i aż się wychylił, żeby spojrzeć na nią. – Bardzo ładna – rzucił chłopak. – Jak wszystkie dziewki – powiedziała organiścina pogardliwie. – Juści, że gładka. Udała się dzieucha, toteż nie ma tygodnia, żeby kto do niej z wódką nie posyłał. – Przebierna! Stara myśli, że co najmniej to już jaki rządca zjedzie po nią, i parobków odgania... – szepnęła zjadliwie. – Bo mógłby ją wziąć i taki, co siedzi choćby i na włóce... warta tego... – To tylko wam posłać swatów, Macieju, kiedy ją tak chwalicie! – zaczęła się śmiać; a Boryna już się nie ozwał ni słowem. – Hale, taki tam łachmytek miescki, wielga mi osoba, co ino gospodarskim kurom pod ogon uważa, czy la niej jajków nie niesą, abo i ludziom w garście, będzie się ta przekpiwała z rodowych gospodarzy! Wara ci od Jagusi!– myślał, zeźlony silnie, i ino poglądał przed się, na czerwieniejący zapaskami wóz Dominikowej, któren ostawał coraz dalej, bo Jasio tęgo prażył konie, że rwały z kopyta, aż się błoto otwierało. Próżno organiścina pogadywała o tym i owym, kiwał głową, cosik tam mamrotał pod nosem i tak się zawziął, że ozwać się nie chciał ni słowem jednym. I skoro tylko wjechali na wyboisty bruk miasteczka, zesiadł z bryczki i jął dziękować za podwiezienie. – Pod wieczór wracamy, chcecie, to się przysiądźcie do nas – proponowała. – Bóg zapłać, mam przeciech swoje konie. Powiedziały by, że się do kalikowania godzę, na pomocnika organiście.... a ja ta nuty nijakiej nie wyciągnę i świeców gasić nienauczny... Pojechali w boczną uliczkę, a on się z wolna przedzierał przez główną, do rynku, bo jarmark był sielny i choć to jeszcze dość rano, a narodu już się gęstwiło niezgorzej; wszystkie ulice, place, zaułki i podwórza zawalone były ludźmi, wozami i towarem różnym – nic, jeno ta wielka woda, do której cięgiem jeszcze ze wszystkich stron dopływały nowe rzeki ludzkie i cieśniły się, kolebały, toczyły po ciasnych uliczkach, aże domy się trząść zdały i rozlewały po wielkim placu klasztornym. Niewielkie jeszcze po drodze błoto, tutaj bite i rozrabiane tysiącami nóg, było już po kostki i tryskało spod–kół na wszystkie strony. Gwar już był znaczny, a wzmagał się z każdą chwilą; głucha wrzawa huczała niby bór, kiej morze się kolebała, biła o ściany domów i przewalała z końca w koniec, że tylko niekiedy słychać było ryki krów, to granie katarynki przy karuzeli, to płaczliwe lamentacje dziadów albo ostre, przenikające piszczałki koszykarzy. Jarmark był wielki, co się zowie, narodu skupiło się tyla, że i przejść było niełatwo, a już w rynku pod klasztorem to Boryna przez siłę pchać się musiał, taki gąszcz się czynił między kramami. Było też tego, że ani przeliczyć, ni objąć – gdzieby zaś tam kto poradził. A najpierwej te płócienne, wysokie budy, co stały wzdłuż klasztoru we dwa rzędy, zapchane całkiem towarem kobiecym – a płótnami, a chustkami, co wisiały na żerdkach i jako te maki były czerwone, że aż się w oczach ćmiło, a drugie zasię całkiem żółte się widziały, a insze buraczkowe... i kto je tam wszystkie spamięta! A dzieuch i kobiet pełno tu przed nimi, że i kija nie było gdzie wrazić – która targowała i wybierała sobie, a drugie aby ino popatrzeć i oczy se ucieszyć ślicznościami. A potem znów szły kramy, co się aż lśniły od paciorków, lusterek, szychów, a wstążek, a kryzków onych na szyję, a kwiatuszków zielonych, złotych i różnych... a czepków i Bóg ta wie czego jeszcze. Gdzie znowu święte obrazy przedawali w pozłocistych ramach i za szkłem, że choć stały pod ścianami albo i zgoła na ziemi leżały, a szedł od nich blask, że jaki taki do czapki sięgał i znak krzyża czynił świętego. Boryna kupił jedwabną chustkę na głowę dla Józki, którą był jeszcze na zwiesnę obiecał dziewczynie za pasionkę, wsadził za pazuchę i jął się przepychać do targowiska świńskiego, co było za klasztorem. Ale szedł wolno, że to ciżba była sroga i że się popatrzeć było na co. Gdzie czapnicy pod domami porozwieszali szerokie drabiny, zawieszone od góry do dołu czapkami. Gdzie znów szewcy tworzyli całą ulicę wysokich kozłów drewnianych, na których, sczepione za uszy, wisiały szeregi butów, i takich zwyczajnych, żółtych do smarowania przetopionym sadłem, żeby wody nie puściły; i takich już pod glanc przyszykowanych, i ciżem kobiecych z czerwonymi sznurowadłami a na wysokich obcasach. A za nimi ciągnęły się rymarze z chomątami na kołkach i uprzężą rozwieszoną. A potem powroźnicy i ci, co sieci sprzedawali. I ci, co z sitami po świecie jeździli. I ci, co z kaszą po jarmarkach się wodzili. A kołodzieje, a garbarze. Gdzie znowu krawce i kożuszarze rozwiesili swoje towary, od których bił taki zapach aże w nozdrzach wierciło; te miały odbyt niezgorszy, że to na zimę szło. A potem całe rzędy stołów, nakrytych płóciennymi daszkami, a na nich zwoje kiełbas czerwonych i grubych kiej liny, wały żółtego sadła, boczki wędzone, połcie słoniny, szynki –. spiętrzały się na kupach, a gdzie znów na hakach wisiały całe wieprzki wypaproszone i broczące jeszcze posoką, że trza było odganiać piesków, co się cisnęły. A w podle rzeźników, jako te braty rodzone, stali piekarze i na podesłanej grubo słomie, na wozach, na stołach, w koszach i gdzie się dało, leżały góry bochnów wielkich jak koła, placków żółtych, bułek, kukiełek... Gdzie zaś i kto przeliczy, i spamięta te wszystkie kramy i to, co w nich sprzedawali?... Były z zabawkami i takie z piernikami, gdzie z ciasta lepione były zwierze różne, a serca, a żołnierze i cudaki takie, że i nie rozeznać bele komu; były takie, gdzie kalendarze, gdzie książki nabożne, gdzie historie o zbójach i srogich Magielonach przedawali i lementarze też; były i takie, gdzie piszczałki, organki i gliniane kuraski, i jensze muzyckie rzeczy, w które juchy żółtki la zachęty grali, że taki jazgot się czynił, że i wytrzymać trudno było bo ci tu kurasek piszczy, tam trąbka potrębuje, gdzie z piszczałek przebieraną nutę wyciągają, tam ci znowu skrzypki piskają, a ówdzie bęben pobekuje stękający – jaże we łbie łupało od wrzasku. Zaś w pośrodku rynku dookoła drzew rozciągali się bednarze, blacharze i garncarze, porozstawiali tyle misek i garnków, że ledwie przejść można było, a za nimi stolarze; łóżka i skrzynie malowane, i szafy, i półki, i stoły aże grały tymi farbami, że oczy trza było mrużyć... A wszędy, na wozach, pod ścianami, wzdłuż rynsztoków, gdzie ino miejsca było, rozsiadły się kobiety sprzedające; która cebule we wiankach albo i we workach; która z płótnami swojej roboty i wełniakami; która z jajkami a serkami, a grzybami, a masłem w osełkach, poobwijanych w szmatki; inna znów zasię ziemniaki, to gąsków parę, to wypierzoną kurę, to len pięknie wyczesany, albo i motki przędzy miała; a każda siedziała przy swoim i poredzały se godnie, jak to zwyczajnie na jarmarkach bywa, a trafił się kupiec, to sprzedawały wolno, spokojnie, bez gorącości, po gospodarsku, nie tak, jako te Żydy, co wykrzykują, handryczą i ciskają się kiej głupie. Gdzieniegdzie zaś pomiędzy wozami i kramami kurzyło się z blaszanych kominków – tam sprzedawali gorącą herbatę – a insze jadło, jako to: kiełbasę prażoną, kapustę, barszcz z ziemniakami też mieli. I dziadów zlazło się ze wszystkich stron co niemiara: ślepych, kulawych, niemych i zgoła bez rąk i nóg, tyla jak na odpuście jakim. Wygrywali na skrzypicach pieśnie pobożne, drugie śpiewali pobrzękując w miseczki, a wszystkie spod wozów, spod ścian i prosto z błocka żebrali lękliwie i wypraszali sobie ten grosik jakiś abo jensze wspomożenie. Przejrzał to wszystko Boryna, podziwował się nad niejednym, pogwarzył coś niecoś ze znajomkami i dopchał się wreszcie na targowisko świńskie, za klasztor, na ogromny piaszczysty plac, z rzadka ino obsadzony domami, gdzie pod samym murem klasztoru, zza którego wychylały się ogromne dęby, pełne jeszcze żółtych liści, kupiło się dosyć ludzi, wozów i leżały całe zagony świń spędzonych na sprzedaż. Rychło odnalazł Hankę z Józką, bo zaraz z kraja były. – Sprzedajeta, co? – Hale, już tu targowali rzeźnicy maciorę, ale mało dają... – Świnie drogie? – Bogać tam drogie, spędzili tyla, że nie wiada, kto ci to rozkupi. – Są ludzie z Lipiec? – O, hań tam mają prosięta Kłęby, a i Szymek Dominików stoi przy wieprzku. – Uwińta się rychło, to se ździebko popatrzycie na jarmark. – Już też i ckno tak siedzieć. – Wiele dają za maciorę? – Trzydzieści papierków, powiadają, że niedopasiona, bo ino w gnatach gruba, a nie w słoninie. – Ocyganiają, jak ino mogą... ale, ma ci słoninę na jakie cztery palce... – rzekł, omacawszy maciorze grzbiet i boki. – Wieprzak chudy na bokach, ale portki ma niezgorsze na szynki – dodał spędziwszy go z mokrego piasku, w którym do pół boków leżał zanurzony. – Za trzydzieści pięć sprzedajcie, zajrze do Antka ino i zaraz do was przylece. Jeść wam się nie chce?... – Pojadłyśmy już chleba. – Kupię wam i kiełbasy, ino sprzedajcie, a dobrze. Tatulu, a nie zabaczcie o chustce, coście to jeszcze na zwiesne obiecali... Boryna sięgnął za pazuchę, ale się wstrzymał, jakby go coś tknęło, bo tylko machnął ręką i rzekł odchodząc: – Kupię ci, Józia, kupię... – i aż w dyrdy ruszył, bo dojrzał twarz Jagny między wozami, ale nim doszedł, sczezła gdzieś do cna, jakby się w ziemię zapadła; jął więc odszukiwać Antka; niełacno to było, bo w tej uliczce, prowadzącej z targowiska na rynek, stał wóz przy wozie, i to w rzędów parę, że środkiem i z trudem niemałym a baczeniem można było przejechać, ale wnet się na niego natknął. Antek siedział na workach i smagał batem żydowskie kury, co się stadami uwijały koło kobiałek, z których jadły konie, a półgębkiem odpowiadał kupcom: – Powiedziałem siedem, to powiedziałem. – Sześć i pół daję, więcej nie można, pszenica ze śniedzią. – Jak ci, parchu, lunę przez ten pysk paskudny, to ci wnet ześniedzieje... Ale, pszenica czysta jak złoto. – Może być, ale wilgotna... Kupię na miarę i po sześć rubli i pięć złotych. – Kupisz na wagę i po siedem, rzekłem! – Co się gospodarz gniewa! Kupię nie kupię, a potargować można. – A targuj się, kiej ci pyska nie szkoda. – I nie zwracał już uwagi na Żydów, którzy rozwiązywali worki po kolei i oglądali pszenicę. – Antek, pójde ino do pisarza i w to oczymgnienie przyjde do cie... – Co? Na dwór skargę podajecie? – A bez kogo to padła moja graniasta? – Dużo to wskóracie! – Swojego darować nie daruję. – I... borowego przyprzeć gdzie w boru do chojaka, sprać czym twardym, żeby mu aż żebra zapiszczały– zaraz byłaby sprawiedliwość. – Borowy? Juści, że mu się to należy, ale dworowi też – rzekł twardo. – Dajcie mi złotówkę. – Na co ci? – Gorzałki bym się napił i przegryzł co... – Nie masz to swoich?... Cięgiem ino w ojcową garść uważasz. Antek odwrócił się gwałtownie i jął pogwizdywać ze złości, a stary, chociaż z żalem i markotnością, wysupłał złotówkę i dał. – Żyw wszystkich swoją krwawicą... – myślał i spiesznie się przeciskał do ogromnego, narożnego szynku, gdzie było już sporo ludzi pożywiających się; w alkierzu od podwórza mieszkał pisarz. Właśnie siedział pod oknem przy stole z cygarem w zębach, w koszuli był tylko, nie umyty i rozczochrany; jakaś kobieta spała na sienniku w kącie, przykryta paltem. – Siadajcie, panie gospodarzu! – zrzucił ze stołka obłocone ubranie i podsunął Borynie, któren zaraz opowiedział dokumentnie całą sprawę. – Wasza wygrana, jak amen w pacierzu. Jeszcze by! Krowa zdechła i chłopak choruje z przestrachu. Dobra nasza! – zatarł ręce i szukał papieru na stole. – Hale... kiej zdrowy chłopak. – Nic nie szkodzi, mógł zachorować. Bił go przecież... – Nie, bił ino chłopaka sąsiadów. – Szkoda, to by było jeszcze lepsze. Ale to się jakoś zesztukuje, tak że będzie i choroba z pobicia, i zdechła krowa. Niech dwór płaci. – Juści, o nic nie idzie, ino o sprawiedliwość. – Zaraz się napisze skargę. Frania, a rusz no się, wałkoniu! – krzyknął i tak mocno kopnął leżącą, że podniosła rozczochraną głowę. – Przynieś no gorzałki i co zjeść... – Ani dydka nie mam, a wiesz, Guciu, że nie zborgują.... – mruczała i podniósłszy się z barłogu, jęła ziewać i przeciągać się; wielka była jak piec, twarz miała ogromną, obrzękłą, posiniaczoną i przepitą, a głos cienki, jakby dzieciątka. Pisarz pracował, aż pióro skrzypiało, pociągał cygara, puszczał dym na Borynę, który przypatrywał się pisaniu, zacierał chude, piegowate ręce i raz w raz odwracał wynędzniałą, okroszczoną twarz na Frankę; zęby przednie miał przyłamane, usta sine i wielkie czarne wąsy. Napisał skargę, wziął za nią rubla, wziął na marki drugiego i ugodził się na trzy za stawanie w sądzie, jak sprawa przyjdzie na stół. Boryna się na wszystko zgodził skwapliwie, choć mu ta pieniędzy było żal, bo miarkował, że dwór mu wszystko zapłaci, i z nawiązką. – Sprawiedliwość musi być na świecie, to sprawa wygrana! – rzekł na odchodnym. – Nie wygramy w gminnym, to pójdziemy do zjazdu, zjazd nie poradzi, pójdziemy do okręgowego, do izby sądowej – a nie darujemy. – Zaśbym tam darował swoje! – zawołał z zawziętością Boryna. – I komu jeszcze, dworowi, co ma tyle lasów i ziemi!... – rozmyślał wychodząc na rynek i zaraz jakoś przy czapnikach natknął się na Jagnę. Stała w czapce granatowej na głowie, a drugą jeszcze targowała. – Obaczcie no, Macieju, bo ten żółtek powiada, że dobra, a pewnikiem cygani... – Galanta, la Jędrzycha? – Juści, Szymkowi już kupiłam. – Nie za mała to będzie? – Takusińką ma ci głowę kiej moja... – Piękny z ciebie byłby parobeczek... – Abo i nie! – zawołała zuchowato, bakierując nieco czapkę... – Wnetki by cię tu godziły do siebie... – Hale... inom za droga do służby. – Zaczęła się śmiać. – Jak komu... mnie byś ta za droga nie była... – I w polu robić bym nie robiła... – Robiłbym ja za ciebie, Jaguś, robił... – szepnął ciszej i tak spojrzał na nią namiętnie, aż dziewczyna cofnęła się zakłopotana i już bez targu zapłaciła za czapkę. – Sprzedaliście krowę? – zapytał po chwili opamiętawszy się nieco i wytchnąwszy z owej lubości, co mu jak gorzałka buchnęła do głowy. – Kupili ją la księdza do Jerzowa. Matka poszła z organistami, bo chcą zgodzić parobka. – A to my sobie choćby na ten kieliszek słodkiej wstąpimy!... – Jakże to? – Zziębłaś, Jaguś, to się ździebko ogrzejesz... – Gdziebym zaś z wami szła na wódkę!... – A to przyniese i tutaj się napijem, Jaguś... – Bóg zapłać za dobre słowo, ale mi matki trza poszukać. – Pomogę ci, Jaguś... – szepnął cichym głosem i poszedł przodem, a tak robił łokciami, że Jagna swobodnie szła za nim wskroś ciżby, ale gdy weszli między płócienne kramy, dziewczyna zwolniła, przystawała i aż jej oczy To ci śliczności, mój Jezus kochany! – szeptała przystając przed wstążkami, które uwieszone w górze, kołysały się na wietrze niby tęcza paląca. – Która ci się widzi, Jaguś, to se wybierz... – rzekł po namyśle przezwyciężając skąpstwo. – Hale, ta żółta w kwiaty, z rubla kosztuje abo i dziesięć złotych! – Nie twoja w tym głowa, weź ino... Ale Jaguś przez siłę i z żalem oderwała ręce od wstążki i poszła dalej do drugiego kramu, Boryna ino pozostał na chwilę. A w tym znowu chustki były i materie na staniki i kaftany. – Jezus mój, jakie śliczności, Jezus! – szeptała oczarowana i raz w raz zanurzała ręce drżące w zielone atłasy,to w czerwone aksamity i aż się jej ćmiło w oczach i serce dygotało z rozkoszy. A te chustki na głowę! Pąsowe jedwabne z zielonymi kwiatami przy obrębku; złociste całe kiej ta święta monstrancja; a modre jako to niebo po deszczu; a białe; a już najśliczniejsze te mieniące, co się lśkniły kiej woda pod zachodzącym słońcem, a lekkie, kieby z pajęczyny! Nie, nie ścierpiała i jęła przymierzać na głowę a przeglądać się w lusterku, które przytrzymywała Żydówka. Ślicznie jej było, jakoby zorze namotała na swoich lnianych włosach; a one modre oczy tak rozgorzały z radości, aż fiołkowy cień padał od nich na twarz pokraśniałą; uśmiechała się do siebie, aż ludzie poglądali na nią, taka była urodna i taka młodość i zdrowie biło od niej. – Dziedzicówna jaka przebrana czy co? – szeptali. Przyglądała się sobie długo i z ciężkim westchnieniem zdjęła chustkę, ale wzięła się targować, bo choć kupić nie miała, a ino tak sobie, żeby oczy dłużej nacieszyć. Ostygła wnetki, bo kupcowa powiedziała pięć rubli, że i sam Boryna jął ją zaraz odwodzić. Przystanęli jeszcze przed paciorkami – a było ich tam niemało, jakby kto cały kram posuł tymi kamuszczkami drogimi, że się lśniły a połyskały ino, aże oczów oderwać było trudno: bursztyny żółte, jakoby z żywicy pachnącej uczynione; korale, kieby z tych kropel krwi nanizane, a perły białe, wielkie jak orzechy laskowe, a drugie ze srebra i złota... Przymierzała Jaguś niejedne i przebierała między nimi, aˇ już się jej widział najśliczniejszym sznur korali, obwinęła nim białą szyję we cztery rzędy i zwróciła się do starego – Uważacie, co? – Pięknie ci, Jaguś! Mnie ta nie dziwota korale, bo i ano leży we skrzyni coś z osiem biczów po nieboszce, a wielkich jak dobry groch polny!... – rzekł z rozmysłem, od niechcenia niby. – Co mi ta z tego, kiej nie moje! – rzuciła ostro paciorki i spiesznie już szła, zachmurzona i smutna. – Jaguś, a to przysiądźmy se ździebko. – Ale, do matki mi czas. – Nie bój się, nie odjedzie cie. Przysiedli na jakimś dyszlu wystającym – Sielny jarmarek – rzekł po chwili Boryna rozglądając się po rynku Przeciech nie mały – poglądała jeszcze ku kramom z żałością i często sobie westchnęła ale juz ją odchodziła smutność, bo powiedziała: – Tym dziedzicom to dobrze... Widziałam dziedziczkę z Woli z panienkami, to tyla sobie kupowali ,że aze lokaj za nimi nosił ! I tak co jarmark! – Kto cięgiem jarmarczy – temu długo nie starczy. – Im tam wystarczy. – Póki Żydy dają – rzucił złośliwie, aż Jaguś obejrzała się na niego i nie wiedziała, co rzec na to, a stary, nie patrząc na nią, zagadnął cicho: – Byli to od Michała Wojtkowego z wódką u ciebie, Jaguś, co?... – A byli i poszli!... Niezguła jeden, jemu też swatów, posyłać... – zaśmiała się. Boryna powstał prędko, wyjął z zanadrza chustkę i coś jeszcze w papier owinięte. – Potrzymaj no to, Jaguś, bo mnie trzeba zajrzeć do Antka. – Jest to na jarmarku? – oczy jej pojaśniały. – Ostał przy zbożu, tam ano w ulicy. Weź sobie, Jaguś, to la ciebie – dodał widząc, że Jagna zdumionymi oczami wodziła po chustce. – Dajecie?... Naprawdę la mnie? Jezus, jakie śliczności! – wykrzyknęła rozwijając wstążkę tę samą, co się jej tak podobała. – Hale, ino tak przekpiwacie se ze mnie, za cóż by mnie?... Kosztuje tyla pieniędzy... a chustka czysto jedwabna.... – Weź, Jaguś, weź, la ciebie kupiłem, a jak ta któren parobek będzie przepijał do ciebie, nie odpijaj, na co się spieszyć... mnie już czas iść. – Moje to, prawdę mówicie? – Zaśbym tam ocyganiał cię! – I uwierzyć trudno. – I rozkładała ciągle chustkę to wstążkę. – Ostaj z Bogiem, Jaguś. – Bóg wam zapłać, Macieju. Boryna odszedł, a Jagna raz jeszcze rozwinęła i przepatrywała, naraz zawinęła wzszystko razem i chciała bieżyć za nim i oddać... bo jakże jej brać od obcego, nie krewny żaden ni pociotek nawet... ale już starego nie było. Pociągnęła wolno szukać matki i z lubością, ostrożnie dotykała chustki. wsadzonej za pazuchę. Taka była uradowana, że ino jej białe zęby połyskiwały w uśmiechu a twarz gorzała rumieńcem. – Jagusia!... Do wspomożenia... biedna sierota... ludzie kochane... krześcijany prawdziwe... Zdrowaś Maria za te duszyczki... Jagusia!... Jagna oprzytomniała i jęła oczami szukać, kto ją wołał i skąd, i wnet dojrzała Agatę siedzącą pod murem klasztoru na garści słomy, że to błocko w tym miejscu było po kostki. Przystanęła, żeby jakiego grosza poszukać, a Agata uradowana z obaczenia swojaczki, nuż wypytywać się, co tam w Lipcach się dzieje... – Wykopaliśta już? – Do cna ! – Nie wiecie, co u Kłębów? – Wygnali was w tyli świat, na żebry, a ciekawiście ich? – Wygnali, nie wygnali, samam poszła, bo trza było... jakże, darmo to mi dadzą ten kąt abo jeść, kiej sie u nich nie przelewa... A ciekawam, boć krewniaki... – A co z wami? – A co, chodzę od kościoła do kościoła, od wsi do wsi ,od jarmarku na jarmarek i tą modlitwą upraszam se u dobrych ludzi gdzie kąt, gdzie warzy łyżkę, gdzie grosik jaki! Dobre są ludzie, ubogiemu nie dadzą umrzeć z głodu, nie... Nie wiecie, zdrowi tam wszyscy u Kłębów? – zapytała nieśmiało. – Zdrowi, a wy nie chorujecie? – I... gdzie zaś, w piersiach mę cięgiem poboliwa, a jak się naziębię, to i żywą krwią pluję... Niedługo mi już ,niedługo... Choć ino do zwiesny dociągnąć, wrócić do wsi i tam se między swojemi zamrzeć – o to ino Jezusiczka proszę, o to jedynie... – rozłożyła ręce, okręcone różańcami, wzniesła zapłakaną twarz i jęła się modlić tak gorąco, aż łzy jej pociekły z zaczerwienionych oczów. – Zmówcie pacierz za tatula – szepnęła Jagna wtykając jej pieniądz. – To będzie za tych w czyścu ostających, a za swoich to już ja i tak się cięgiem modlę i Boga proszę, za żywych i umarłych, Jaguś, a nie przysyłali to z wódką? – Przychodzili. – I żaden ci się nie uwidział?...ˇ – Żaden. Ostajcie z Bogiem, a na zwziesnę do nas zajrzyjcie... – powiedziała prędko i poszła do matki, którą ujrzała z dala z organistami. Boryna zaś powracał do Antka wolno, raz, że ciżba była, a drugie, że mu Jaguś cięgiem w myśli stała, ale nim doszedł, spotkał się z kowalem. Przywitali się i szli w podle siebie milcząc. – Skończycie to ze mną, hę? – zaczął ostro kowal. – Niby z czym? Mogłeś mi to samo i w Lipcach powiedzieć. – Zły już był. – Przecież już cztery roki czekam. – Przybaczyłeś se dzisiaj! To se jeszcze poczekaj ze czterdzieści, kiej zamrę. – Juz i ludzie mi redzą, żeby do sądu podać... ale... – Podaj. Powiem ci, gdzie skargi piszą, i na pisarza dam rubla... – Ale se myślę, że po dobremu się zgodzimy... – skręcił chytrze. – Prawda, z kim nie wojną – z tym zgodą. – Sami to miarkujecie niezgorzej. – Mnie ta z tobą ni zgody, ni wojny nie potrzeba. – Zawżdy to pierwszy żonie powiadam, że ociec jest za sprawiedliwością. – Każden jest za sprawiedliwością, komu ją w kumy prosić potrza – mnie nie potrza. bom ci nic niewinowaty – powiedział twardo, aż kowal zmiękł, że to z tej strony go napocząć nie napocznie, i jakby nigdy nic, najspokojniej i prosząco rzekł: – Napiłbym się czego, postawicie?.. – Postawie. Jakże. najlepszy zięć prosi, to choćby i całą kwartę – przekpiwał zdziebko wchodząc do narożnego szynku; był już tam i Jambroży, ale nie pił, siedział w kącie markotny jakiś i smutny. – Po gnatach mę łupie, to pewnie na pluchę – wyrzekał. Wypili raz i drugi, ale w milczeniu, bo obaj dość złości mieli do się na wątpiach. – Kiej na pogrzebie pijeta! – ozwał się Jambroży, zły juści, że go to nie poprosili, bo od rana jakby nic w gębie nie miał. – Jakże gadać? Ociec tyla dzisiaj sprzedaje, to muszą uważać, komu pieniądze na procenta dać... – Macieju! Mówię wam, Macieju, że Pan Jezus.. – Komu Maciej, to Maciej, a tobie wara! Widzisz go, juchę. Za pan brat świnia z pastuchą. – Ozeźlił się srodze. A kowal, że to już po dwóch mocnych, nabrał rezonu i rzekł cicho: – Ociec, powiedzcie to słowo: dacie czy nie? – Powiedziałem: do grobu ze sobą nie zabierę, a przódzi ni morga nie popuszczę. Na wycug do waju nie pójdę... jeszcze mi miły ten rok abo i dwa na świecie – To spłatę dajcie.' – Rzekłem, słyszałeś? – Za trzecią kobietą się oglądają, to co im ta znaczą dzieci – szepnął Jambroży. – A bo i pewnie. – Spodoba mi się, to się i ożenię. Zabronisz? – Zabronić nie zabronię, ale... – Jak mi się spodoba, to z wódką poślę choćby jutro. – Ślijcie, a bo ja to wam przeciwny! Dajcie mi chociaż tego ciołka, co wam ostał po graniastej, to i sam pomogę. Rozum wy swój macie, to miarkujecie, z czym wam najlepiej. Nie raz i nie dwa przekładałem żonie, co wam ano kobiety potrzeba, żeby upadku w gospodarstwie nie było... – Mówiłeś to tak, Michał?.. – Żebym tak spowiedzi świętej nie doczekał. Mówiłem. Całej wsi przecież redzę, jak komu potrzeba, a nie wiedziałbym, co wam potrzeba! – Cyganisz ty, jucho, aż się kurzy, ale jutro przyjdź, ciołka dostaniesz, bo jak prosisz – dam; a prawować się zechcesz ze mną – to ten patyk złamany weźmiesz albo i co gorsza. Napili się jeszcze, kowal już postawił i przyzwał jeszcze do kompanii Jambroża, któren ochotnie się przysiadł i jął gadki ucieszne opowiadać, a przekpiwać się, że raz w raz śmiechem wybuchali. Niedługo cieszyli się ze sobą bo każdemu pilno było iść do swoich, a i do spraw różnych; rozeszli się w zgodzie, ale jeden drugiemu nie uwierzył ani tyla, co za paznokciem – znali się dobrze jak te łyse konie i przezierali na wskroś, kieby przez szyby. Jambroży tylko ostał, poczekiwał na kumów abo i znajomków, żeby mu kto postawił jeszcze jaką półkwaterkę, bo dobra i psu mucha, póki kto całego gnata nie rzuci, a napić się lubiał niezgorzej i samemu stawiać sobie było trudno, a nie dziwota, kościelnym był ino. I jarmark dobiegał już końca. W samo południe zaświeciło słońce, ale tylko tyla, coby kto lustrem mignął po świecie, i zaraz się schowało za chmury; a już przed wieczorem sposępniało na świecie, chmurzyska wlekły się nisko, że prawie na dachach leżały, i drobny deszcz jął siać kiej przez gęste sito. To i rozjeżdżali się prędzej, każdy spieszył do domu, żeby się dostać przed nocą i większą pluchą. I handlerze rychlej zdejmowali kramy i pakowali się na wozy, że to deszcz zacinał coraz gęstszy i zimniejszy. Mrok zapadał prędko ciężki i mokry. Miasteczko pustoszało i milkło. Tylko dziady jeszcze gdzieniegdzie pojękiwali spod ścian i w karczmach podnosiły się wrzaski pijaków i kłótnie. Jakoś już o samym wieczorze wyjechali z miasta Borynowie; sprzedali wszystko, co mieli, nakupowali różności i użyli jarmarku, co się zowie. Antek podcinał koni i jechał, aż się błoto otwierało, bo i ziąb był, i podpili sobie wszyscy niezgorzej, stary, choć skąpy był i aż piszczał za groszem, a tak ich dzisiaj ugaszczał i m i napitkiem ,i tym dobrym słowem, że aż dziwno było. Noc się zrobiła zupełna, gdy dojechali do lasu. Ciemno było, że choć oko wykol; deszcz padał coraz grubszy i gdzieniegdzie po drodze rozlegały się turkoty wozów i ochrypłe śpiewy pijaków, albo i ktosik człapał się wolno po błocie. A środkiem topolowej drogi, co ino szumiała głucho i pojękiwała jakby z zimna, szedł Jambroży pijany już całkiem, taczał się z boku na bok, czasem utknął na drzewo abo i w błoto, ale się rychło podnosił i cięgiem podśpiewywał na całe gardło, jak to miał we zwyczaju. Plucha szła taka i ciemność, że koniom ogonów nie rozeznał, a i światła wsi widziały się ledwie jako to wilczych ślepiów migotanie. Kategoria:Chłopi